The Big Adventure of Adventure
by The Slap-Happy Tree
Summary: "Uhhmm, Atom?" "Yeah?" "Are you sure this is safe?" "Nope" These were the words that started one of the most ridiculous and mind-bogleingly stupid adventures in the history of anything that had been allowed in a public library since 1945s "How to murder a spikey yellow Fish with a Stick" by Wat T. Furk.
1. The Bad Idea

"So, why are we doing this again?" Thunder asked his slightly crazy companion

"For fun, of course" Atom replied looking proud

"If it's for fun," Thunder started "Then why are we riding in a shopping cart down a 78° slope at a speed of 167MPH?"

"Well..." Atom tried to protest

"And it will probably kill us and we'll die a horrible painful death with bits of shopping cart, banana, and squirts of soda in our face and testicles" Thunder said looking more worried

"Now, you do bring up a good point" Atom said looking slightly defeated

"And that we'll have never said good bye to our friends, wives, girlfriends and all those people" Thunder said looking sad

"We don't have any friends, wives, girlfriends and all those other people" Atom protested looking at Thunder

"I guess your right" Thunder said in defeat

There was a long pause and the two looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Still want to do it?"

"Hell yes!"

With that they jumped into the shopping cart and pushed off. Atom started yelling profusely as Thunder screamed the entire way.

"Atom!"

"What!?"

"We're going to hit that lake thing!"

"Y'know, I was thinking that too!"

They both screamed as they slid into the water, they tried to get free but the water pressure was too much as they quickly descended.

"Blublerblybly!"

"Blerblybler!?"

"Blerbluberlelry!"

"Bllllururuuurublbl"

They watched in horror as a magical looking purple aura surrounded them, and they were blinded by the sudden flash of light.

-TRANSITIONAL LINE-

"Atom?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

Atom looked up with Thunder as they saw they were in a massive city, with helicopters all over the place, and tanks, lots of tanks, and ponies driving them, unicorns, in fact. They saw some pegesi, in the back of some big trucks, with tape around their mouth and rope tying their hooves together.

"Oh dear" Atom said with worry "I don't think this is a lake"

"You don't say?" Thunder said looking at Atom slightly cross.

"Oi! You two!"

"Huh?" they both turned around to see a mare running toward them

"What are you two doing here, you'll be seen!" she spoke to them looking a bit cross

She grabbed their hooves and dragged them into a sewer entrance, as a tank drove past, not seeing them.

"Who are you two?" the mare asked "I've never seen you two before"

Atom and Thunder looked blankly at her.

"Well?"

"I'll have to think about that" Atom said rubbing his chin.

"Me too…" Thunder said mimicking Atoms movements.

The mare stared at them confused for about, 3 or so minutes.

"Are you two done yet?" she yelled at them.

"Huh?" the two both said in unison.

"Who are you two?!" she yelled

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about cheese, I didn't hear the question" Atom said smiling

"Yeah, me too" Thunder said, smiling at her as well.

"Oh for heaven's sake" she said "Fine, we'll go without knowing your names"

"Works well for me!" Atom and Thunder said in unison.

She lead them to a small camp, further into the sewers.

Atom and Thunder were hoping they would get some food…


	2. The Knowingness

Atom and Thunder were lead to a small camp in the sewer system, were they saw different ponies going around talking, some coming in and out of other connected sewer entrances, going to who knows where.

"So, why do you guys live in big pipes again?" Atom asked confused

"Have you been living under a rock?" The Mare countered

"Sort of" Thunder said with eyes in different directions.

"Equestria has been taken over by the unicorns, and are holding us Earth and Pegasus ponies' prisoner" The Mare told them

Something snapped in Thunder head, and it wasn't his skull, that already happened.

"Wait a Minute, if the world is overrun by Unicorns, then what if Atom is a Spy!" Thunder said pointing at Atom accusingly.

"Wait what? No!" Atom protested "I only got here like 5 minutes ago! And so did you!"

The Mare seemed confused, again.

"5 Minutes ago?" she asked "You came here 5 minutes ago?"

"Yep" Thunder and Atom both said in Unison

"Who, are you two?" The Mare said really wanting to know now.

"Uhauh" they both said back.

"Well, I guess I'll never know…" The Mare said to herself

"True dat!" Atom said grinning

"Wait" Thunder started "Where's Princess Celestia, I mean I never liked Royalty, but wouldn't she stop all this, and stuff?"

"Princess Celestia was murdered in her sleep, we don't know who did it, or why, or how she did it, but it happened, and a new ruler, by the name of Teran Toilut" The Mare answered

"Hehe, Toilet" Atom said eye lids half down his eyeballs, grinning

"We've been trying to fight against the pony, but his magic is to strong" The Mare said

"Wait, Magic?" Atom said "I might be able to help!"

"Dude, your horn is broken" Thunder said prodding his lifeless, shattered, grey horn.

"Aww" Atom said gravely disappointed.

They stared at each other blankly until they heard some marching of ponies, and yelling. Atom and Thunder looked around, seeing Unicorns, with weaponry, levitated in front of them. The Mare ran off without them seeing her, but Atom and Thunder just stood there.

"Oi, you boys!" One of them said.

"What?" Atom replied

"Put your hooves up!" He shouted again

"Ok!" Atom and Thunder both said as their hooves shot up.

The Army Pony Big Scary Gun Man, looked at Atom

"Hey, you're a Uniron! What are doing down here with these, Pegasi and Earth Ponies?"

"Uhhh…" Atom said, confused

"Are you a, traitor?" he said slightly menacingly

"Uhh, no, I was uhh, just telling, them that, uhh, they will be, uhh, arrested?" Atom said thinking up an excuse.

"Hm…" the Big Gun Pony thought "Seems true. Well, get over here, and get back to your position"

"Uhh, ok!" Atom said as he put on a helmet that he was given

"Take the Black Pegasi away" the Boss Gun Pony said

"Wait what?' Thunder said as he was dragged into a van.

"What are you gonna to to him?" Atom asked, scared for his friend

"Keep him prisoner"

"Oh ok.."

They all got into another van, and drove off, escorted by some tanks.

Atom and Thunder still haven't got any food…


	3. The Battle

Atom didn't know where he was going, or why he was going there, but he did know, that it probably wasn't beneficial to his current situation.

"So uhh, where are we going again?" Atom asked a nearby driver of the van.

"To the castle" he replied "You really have no idea what you're doing don't you?"

"Yeeeaaahhh" Atom said eyes half closed trying to look normal.

Meanwhile in the back of the van, Thunder doesn't know what he's doing…

"So where are we going again?" Thunder asked a fellow Pegasus prisoner.

"The castle dungeons" he replied "You really do live under a rock don't you?"

"Yeeeeeepp" Thunder said eyes going in different directions.

Once they arrived, they got out the van, and had to take todays prisoners into the castle, Atom managed to get Thunder. Atom had to touch Thunder, in much to Thunders discomfort.

Atom was whispering to Thunder the entire way…

"Ok, so, we, we get close to the guards, and, and, then we knock them out. Ok?" Atom whispered thinking of a plan quickly.

"Ok" Thunder whispered back

When the guards weren't facing them, they punched them in the back of the head, as hard as they could. As if a story was being told, they guards were knocked out.

"Did you expect that to work?"

"Nope"

They crept away into the shadows of the castle.

"Right, so, where do we go?" Atom asked Thunder

"Uhh, that way, it has a sign that looks like a throne" Thunder replied

"Cool, Toilet Guy's room!" Atom said mocking Teran Toilut

They crept into the throne room, and watched from behind a very large book.

"Who dares disturb me! The Finest Unicorn, in all of Equestria!" Teran said looking as a guard came into the room.

"Uhmm, your majesty, there were two intruders, we don't know their faces, but we might be able to tra-" he was cut off by Teran

"They are in this room…" he said looking about

"Crap" Atom said

"H-how do you know sir?" the guard asked

"I am the most powerful Unicorn in all of Equestria, and even better that that Toilet Sparkle of whatever her name was" Teran started "I can use a detection spell, they're here"

The Guard felt quite nervous.

"Show yourselves!" Teran shouted

Thunder managed to get a piece of cheese stuck in his hair out, we has so excited that he knocked Atom into clear view.

"There you are…" Teran said evily

"Ohhhh f**k" Atom said looking at Teran

"How dare you swear in front of the most powerful Unicorn in the Universe?!

"You're not any more powerful than me! I'm a Unicorn!" Atom shouted

"Oh really?" Teran said mockingly "Then let's have a magical showdown, hehehe…"

Thunder thought that Atom would lose for sure.

Teran got off the throne, and walked towards Atom.

"Make your move" he said, making Atom feel uncomfortable.

"Uhh, bring it, o-on!" Atom said

He mustered all his energy into his horn, trying to levitate Teran up and smash him through a window, but all that happened was a backfire magic shot, his broken horn couldn't deliver the magic, and went back into him.

"Oww!" he said as he felt his head ache.

"Oh dear, it seems our little broken horned pal can't deliver his shots, oh no…"

Teran levitated Atom up with ease, and smashed him into the ground as hard as his magic could.

Thunders eyes widened at this action of violence.

Teran levitated Atom up close to him, and then started choking and shocking him.

"G-gah, S-staap!" Atom gagged in between shots

Thunder had moved from his spot, and had gone unnoticed by Teran, creeping up behind him, with a large book.

"Stop that now!" Thunder said as he rammed the book into the Unicorns head. He fell unconscious, and let Atom go.

Teran, having an aid of magic, quickly got his bearing, but was weakened by the blow.

"G-guards, get them!" he shouted until falling down unconscious.

The Guards had all ran in the general direction of the two, runnin as fast as their little guard legs could carry them.

Atom and Thunder were having the biggest workout of their lives, and they still haven't gotten any food yet…


	4. The End

"Uhh, ok, that way!"

"Which way?"

"That way!"

"Give me an indication you ninny!"

Atom and Thunder kept squabbling as they tried to find a place to hind and escape.

"Why don't we just go through the door that says 'Exit'?" Thunder suggested

"Good Idea" Atom said as if Thunder and Atom actually liked each other.

They rushed through the door that said exit.

They were back outside the castle, only to meet a large group of random ponies, including The Mare from earlier.

"Oh god, you two" she said "We're planning to attack the castle"

"Cool!" Atom yelled excitedly

"Want to help?" The Mare asked probably going to regret asking this.

"Mhm!" Atom and Thunder said in unison

They trotted into the large group.

The Mare trotted up to the castle, and prodded it, only to show a large purple aura to surround the castle, preventing entry.

"Every, time…" she cursed under her voice

Atom and Thunder looked at each other and nodded, a sign which every pony with common sense should fear.

Thunder held Atom over his head, and Atom charged his horn… Into the force field.

Something amazing happened, the force field disappeared!

"Did you expect that to work?" Thunder asked Atom

"Nope"

The ponies all charged into the castle.

Soon the hallways were filled with angry ponies that had a bone to pick with Teran, but he only had so many bones.

The guards tried to stop them, but there were too many.

They all headed to Teran's room…

"Teran" The Mare said "Let Equestria go now…" she hesitated on the last bit "Or die…"

"Heheh, you think you can just, kill me?" he said looking at them from his throne (Which totally should be a toilet).

"Yes, yes we can mother f**ker!" Thunder said holding a large book.

"Why is everypony swearing in front of me today?" Teran asked confused but not really surprised.

"Well anyway, I have the element of magic encrusted in me, so it'll be very hard to kill me, after all I am the most powerful pony in all of Equestr-"

Atom pulled the sword out of Terrans back.

"Hehe" Atom said looking at his handy work.

The ponies just stared at him.

"What?"

"You, just killed him" Thunder said looking at his friend.

"I know right!"

Thunder leapt into Atom's hooves

"Yes! You finally murdered someone! I knew you could!"

They didn't have time to celebrate as a large spherical body of water surrounded the two.

Before they knew what was going on, they were beside the lake, back in Ponyville, all wet and soggy (Oh great, clopfic territory).

Atom and Thunder looked at each other.

"I'm hungry"

"Me too"

With that they went and gouged on delicious, mouth-watering, pizza and chips.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't you just love bad endings!?**


End file.
